The Night Before Christmas
by TobiBear
Summary: Its the first christmas Crona will attend and Maka will help him so he will never forget about it. Fluffy and may contain lemon in chapter 2.


Authors Note: Since it will be christmas soon I have decided to write a fluffy christmas story ^-^

[ Do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters]

(in the second chapter there may be a lemon... just saying)

I hope you enjoy it ^.^

* * *

It was a cold night in Death City and blood trickled from the moon's teeth down it's chin. Crona waited for a long time for this. Only a few to days until it's Christmas. He never celebrated it and therefore he was excited like a little child. He looked out of the window and thought about how he and Maka became a couple.

* * *

He has moved in with Maka into an own apartment after they two got together. Maka and Crona started dating each other after the Kishin was defeated, and after two weeks of dating the two masters shared their first kiss. They had a romantic picnic under a huge tree. The sun was slowly setting and Maka wanted to cuddle. Crona of course couldn't say 'no' to his angel and so Maka snuggled against his chest when both were laying in the grass watching the sleepy and drooling sun set.

Maka asked the swordsman: "Hey. Do you think we can stay like this forever? I mean watching the sunset and cuddle?" Crona haven't a second thought about Makas question, he nod and said: "Yeah, I-I think... N-no I'm sure we will stay l-like this forever." Maka blushed a bit at his words and snuggled closer to him because it got chili without sun.

After 20 minutes of cuddling Maka slowly got up and offered Crona a hand to help him up. He grabbed for her Hand and Maka pulled him up but Crona lost his balance and fell over Maka, his hands resting and both sides of her head and of one his legs resting between her legs. Crona blushed like wild now and trying to speak:" M-Maka! I-I'm s-sorry! D-Don't get mad at me, please."

Maka just laughed and pulled him closer, slowly petting his cotton-candy coloured hair. Cronas head rested on her shoulder and Maka continued to pet him. After their little cuddle session Crona slowly got up and this time he offered Maka his hand. The blond meister took his hand and got up. The two walked hand in hand back to Makas apartment. Both came to a stop in front of the door to Makas apartment. Maka opened her arms signalling Crona to hug her; and so he did. It wasn't just a normal embrace. It lasted for at least a minute. Once Crona pulled back Maka looked at him with flustered cheeks. Their heads were quite close and so Maka leaned in for the kiss and kissed him full on his lips. Crona went stiff by her action but after a few moments he softened and wrapped his arms around her waist. Makas hands found their way to his head to pull him even closer to their shared first kiss. That's how the date went before both of them had their first kiss.

* * *

Now, a few months later, Maka and Crona are still together and both don't want to change that. It was just a few days before Christmas and it would be the first one Crona would attend. Of course he had read about it in books but he was never allowed to celebrate it. Crona was sitting at the eating table together with Maka and Ragnarok. Yes he is still attached to the little demon, and no Ragnarok is still the way he was before.  
All three were eating silently before Maka was the one to break this silence.

"Do you wanna go shopping with me? I need some things to get before Christmas." Maka asked in a cheery voice. Crona nod and Maka smiled at him. After they finished their breakfast Crona went to his room and changed from his PJ into Jeans, a white shirt and into a dark hoodie and a fluffy jacket, before he headed to the kitchen to wait for Maka. Maka changed into her usual outfit which consist of combat-boots, a red plaid skirt, a white shirt, green-white striped tie, a yellow sweater, her coat and a long scarf.

Maka and Crona went hand in hand out of their apartment and headed to the Death Mall. Halfway there Crona remembered that he doesn't have a present for his angel Maka. He got nervous but tried to hide it. Maka could feel that something's not right and asked him:" Are you okay Crona?"

He just nod and remained silent. Maka thought that this was suspicious but continued to walk to their destination. Once there Maka let go of his hand a said that they will meet here again in 1 hour. Crona asked why he couldn't come along with her but Maka said it was a secret.

"O-okay Maka. I'll be off then." Crona said before he ran into the store to get Maka the 'perfect' present. He stepped into a jewelry store and looked around before a shop-assistant offered to help him.

"Hello. How may I help you Sir?"

"H-Hello. I-I look for a-a present f-for my girlfriend." Crona had a tingly feeling in his chest when he called Maka his girlfriend. It was the same feeling as when he kisses her, or cuddles with her. He loved that feeling.

The assistant nodded and lead him to a few necklaces which were affordable for him. A golden heart-shaped necklace was the first thing he saw. It had emeralds embedded in it. The gems had the same colour as Makas eyes. Ragnarok popped out of Cronas back and began to talk:" You should buy it. And while we're in a Mall. Buy me cake! I'm hungry!" Crona knew that his partner only said that to get a cake, but he still appreciated it because it was true. Maka surly will love this necklace.

"I-I'll take it" Crona said happily and the assistant wrapped it in nice present paper.

After he paid for it he left and went to a bakery to get a cake for Ragnarok.  
He ate it in one bite and then he went back in Cronas spine. He still had 30 minutes left before he should meet up with Maka.

'What shall I do? I still have time to meet with Maka... Maybe I should get something to eat.' Crona thought. Although he was a little bit hungry he had a better idea. He is going to cook for Maka. His girlfriend taught him some basics in cooking so he should be good. He bought some ingredients for waffles and went to the place where he and Maka should meet.

"Waffles? That's lame, even for you!" Ragnarok said while he emerged from his body.

"Y-you think so?" Crona asked with a little frown on his face.

"Yeah. You are lame."

"Sorry. B-but I s-still cook for her." Crona said defensively.

"Whatever, but make sure I get some waffles too." He spoke as he retreated back. Crona nodded and he saw Maka coming with one bag in her left hand. The blonde Meister quickly hugged Crona and kissed him. It wasn't a romantic kiss but Crona still loved all of her kisses.

"S-so what d-did you get?" Crona asked cutely while he still hugged Maka. Maka rested her head on Cronas shoulder and spoke with sigh:" A few things. I'm happy I was able to get the things I wanted". She blushed a bit. "Do you wanna do something now?"

Crona let go of Maka, took one step back and hid the present for her behind his back and offered her that he is going to cook for her. Maka was really happy and kissed him again, although this time it was a more romantic kiss. Maka slowly let her tongue slip out of her mouth into Cronas. He let her tongue in his mouth and his tongue wandered in her mouth. He enjoyed it a lot but Maka stopped abruptly. Of course Crona was surprised and a bit hurt, but as Maka explained that they shouldn't kiss like that in public, he understand and nod.

The blonde-meister took his hand and in hers and they went home. He stuffed the present for her in one his pockets when Maka wasn't looking. It had snowed when they has left Death Mall and the sun was also slowly setting. Nobody talked while they headed home. Both were looking at the beautiful snow as it slowly descended. The orange sun was reflecting itself on the snow on ground and on the snowfalkes which were falling from the sky.

When they got to their apartment both went to their rooms. Crona hid the present for Maka and switched into some more casual clothes before he went out into the kitchen to make dinner for them. Maka, however, had other plans. After she got to her room she put the bag on her bed and pulled out a rather sexy santa-costume from the bag. It was red with white fluffy cotton at the end and it also had a hat and matching stockings. It wasn't the only 'present' for Crona. She got him an album where they could put pictures in from them and she got him a romance novel. It was one of her favourite novels and she really loves this because of its romantic story and she hopes he will appreciate it. She thought about how Crona will react to the Santa costume. She blushed furiously and throw that thought away. She got out of her coat, tie and sweater and headed to the kitchen.

Crona was nearly finished with the waffles when he heard Maka coming out of her room. She plopped herself on the couch and began to continue the book she started to read last week. Crona looked at her while she read, until he realized he has to finish the waffles. There were three plates and all of them had waffles with fresh strawberries on it and some strawberry-jam. Crona called Maka and she stood up looking really hungry. She sat on the table right next to Crona and both started to eat. After Makas first bite she began to speak:" Crona?"

Crona already thought about what she could say. But she praised him for the delicious waffles and hold his hand while they continued to eat. Meanwhile Ragnarok appeared from Crona, put all the waffles from his plate in his mouth and disappeared as fast as he came. Both chuckled at his actions, because he can't stand them to be so lovey-dovey.

After their meal Crona washed the dishes while Maka dried them. Maka was the first one who broke the silence:" Thank you for the meal Crona. That was so sweet from you. I loved it." Makas cheeks went a bit red, although Cronas nearly burned because of Makas praise.

"T-thank you Maka. I-I really like to c-cook for you." Crona said while his cheeks went even redder. Maka couldn't help but chuckle a little bit by his reaction.

When they were finished, they went over to the couch. The chuckling moon was already out and some blood ran down its chin. Crona and Maka decided to lay down. Maka cuddled against Crona using his shoulder as pillow while Crona threw a blanket over them. Maka snuggled closer to Crona and put her arm around his waist and Crona did the same. He could smell her shampoo and so did she. He smelled like cherries while she smelled like strawberries. Maka yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Crona was also sleepy but probably not as sleepy as Maka.

"Today was a nice day, don't you think." Maka asked him with a little smile on her lips.

"Y-yeah you're right." Crona answered her with the same smile on his lips.

"You smell really good." Maka stated. It was just a few moments later until she realized how perverted that sounded.

"S-so do you." Crona said trying to smell her a little more. Maka laughed because Crona was tickling her with his nose, but that didn't make him stop. Maka laughed even more while she tried to stop him. He stopped eventually and her head got up only to stop with her face right in front of his face. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned in until her soft lips met his. Crona gasped a bit and Maka used this to let her tongue slip in his mouth. Both tasted like strawberries because of their former meal.

The kiss lasted for just a few moments, and Crona was disappointed when it ended. Maka could see it in Cronas puppy-like grey eyes that he wanted to kiss longer, and Crona could see the love in Maka emerald-green eyes. So Maka granted him his wish and closed the distance between their lips. It was a loving kiss between them. No one was using too much force but enough to feel each other. This kiss lasted way longer than the previous one. Maka was the first one who slightly opens her mouth. Crona let his tongue slip in her mouth and explored it. He was getting less shy in the few months he and Maka were a couple.

After their making-out session Maka and Crona let go of each others mouth. They remained on the couch still cuddled against each other.

Nobody wanted to break this lovely silence, Crona just pulled Maka closer. Maka chuckled a bit and snuggled closer into Crona. "Are you tired?" Crona asked cutely. Maka didn't answered by words but she yawned. Crona knew what to do and lifted her off him, got up although a bit too fast. He nearly lost his balance but he remained on his feet. He lowered himself and picked her up bridal-style. She put her arms behind his neck and pressed herself closer to Crona.

Gently he carried her into her room to lay her down on her bed. The room was enlightened by moonlight; also reflected by the snow, so there was no point in turning the lights on. She let go of Crona and she plumped on her bed. She got under the blanket and pulled it up to signalize Crona to get into the bed. They often sleep together, mostly when one of them had a nightmare or other problems. He felt at ease when he could cuddle with her. The pink-haired meister got under tha blanket and Maka snuggled quickly to him. Her head rested on his left shoulder and her arm went around his waist. He did the same with his arm and put his arm around Makas waist to pull her closer. He leaned in, softly kissed her on the lips and whispered

"I- I love you Maka."

Makas cheeks slightly turned pink and whispered in his ear:

"I love you too Crona, and I will never let you go."

She pulled him closer to her while she spoke. This time Crona blushed a little bit. Maka chuckled at his reaction and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before she snuggled herself closer to Crona. Shortly after she fell asleep in his arms, snoring lightly. The pink-haired meister did the same as Maka, closed his and fell asleep, only to dream from his angel.


End file.
